legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Legend of the Cryptids gameplay
The gameplay in Legend of the Cryptids is based upon the formula of a role-playing game, with the general object of the game being to collect and enhance various cards, and use them in various ways such as in battles with other players, as well as in various quests and events. Cards may be obtained in various ways, from in-game purchases using real world currency to rewards obtained from participation in certain events and promotions. Cards may also be obtained through trade with other players. Players each possess certain attributes which can be enhanced as experience is gained and levels are advanced, such as Attack power and Defense power, which are needed in battles. Additionally, cards also have basic attributes in the form of Attack and Defense, which can be enhanced as they gain experience. Like many online role-playing games, players may add others to a friends list, with various benefits derived from doing so, such as gaining additional points needed to help improve player attributes. As well, players may join and form guilds, player based alliances which also provide many benefits, such as additional support in battles and events. Player setup and progression Element All players are asked to choose an elemental affinity upon first starting the game: Fire, Water, or Forest. This elemental affinity helps determine the effectiveness of cards of the choice element while in battle. The choice for affinity can only be made once, and cannot be changed afterwards. Attributes All players possess three essential attributes (known in-game as parameters): Attack Power, Defense Power, and Energy. Players begin with ten points allocated to each of these attributes starting at the first level. Additionally, players also possess an experience bar. Through the completion of various tasks, players can gain experience to fill their bar and advance in levels. Every level advanced entitles players to three additional points which can allocated to any of the three attributes mentioned previously. Energy is an essential attribute necessary for certain actions in the game, such as progression through quests and events. The amount of energy used to perform an action determines the amount of experience gained for completing that action, and helps players in level progression. Attack and Defense power are both necessary for the purpose of battling with other players, as they are needed to power cards, with the needed amount determined by the power level of cards used in battle. Additionally, Attack power is also needed in certain events as well. Friends Players are allowed to designate certain other players as Friends or official allies who can help in game progression. Players are able to chat with friends through the use of Cheers or through the in-game message boards. However, all players can be communicated with in this way, regardless of whether they are designated as a friend. Designating others as friends also entitles players to additional points which can be allocated to any of their primary attributes. Each friend added gives players an additional five points to the attribute of choice. Players start with a limit on the number of friends that can be designated, with this limit increasing to a maximum of 50 at level 100. Card and item storage All players possess an inventory space dedicated to holding cards. All players start with a maximum holding limit of 50 at the first level, with this limit increasing as players increase in level. Players also possess storage space for items. Players may hold a maximum of 9999 of any item at one time. Additionally, players also possess a holding space for cards and items received as presents called the Presents List. This space can hold an infinite amount of unique cards and items at one time. As such, this space is often used as an additional storage area. Because items cannot be placed in or out directly, players must use various methods to move in cards and items. Cards Element All cards in the game belong to one of three elemental classes: Fire, Water, and Forest. Cards belonging to each class possess certain attributes that make them unique from cards of other elements. In general however, each element is fairly balanced in terms of advantages, with neither element possessing an unfair advantage over another. Rarity All cards in the game belong to three different sub classes of Rarity: Common, Rare, and Ultra Rare. Cards in each group can be further divided into unevolved and evolved divisions. The rarity of cards determines its general availability in the game, as well as its overall strength. Generally, cards of a higher rarity are scarcer than those of a lower rarity. The same can be said of card strength. Stats Each card possess two different attribute stats: Attack and Defense. In general, Attack is necessary for attacking another player, while Defense is important for defending against another player. Attack is also necessary for certain events in the game. Skills Many cards possess unique skills which provide certain boons in battle. Some skills provide attribute boosts to a player's own cards, while others incur a penalty to an opposing player's cards. Skills may also have effects for certain event related actions. Not all cards possess skills. All Rare and Ultra Rare cards have skills, while only a select group of Common cards possess skills. Enhancing Every card in the game can be enhanced through the sacrifice of other cards. By consuming other cards, a card can gain experience, advance in level, and improve its own attributes. The amount of experience gained depends on the strength and element of the cards sacrificed. As well, through the consumption of cards with skills, a card's skill level may also be enhanced. Evolving Cards can be evolved into a stronger form by evolving it together with a duplicate card. In doing so, it can further improve its attributes. Cards evolved also gain new artwork to signify its evolution. Most cards can only evolve once, though many can evolve multiple times. Evolved cards will have their experience and level reset back to the beginning, and will have their attributes reset to a lower level. However, their attribute ceiling will increase as a result of evolution, and players may enhance newly evolved cards to their maximum level in order to achieve the higher stats. Acquisition Cards can be obtained in various ways. They can be drawn from different kinds of card packs, with free and paid versions available. They can also be obtained from various in-game giveaways and promotions. Cards are also given out as rewards for progressing through quests, and for a certain level of participation in events. Cards may also be obtained by trading with other players. Guilds Guilds are alliances formed in-game between various players. Involvement with guilds is entirely optional, though there are many benefits to being part of a guild. Most events give out rewards for both individual as well as group participation, and those in a guild can often receive more rewards than through individual participation alone. Guilds can also provide assistance to individual members through donations and other forms of help, such as enhancing services, and trading services, which are available depending on the guild. Trade Trading in the game is done on a one-on-one basis. Multiple trade offers can be received, but trades can only involve one other individual. Trades can involve Coins, Energy Drinks, Power Potions, and cards. While the game provides an interface for making trades, players must use the in-game message boards or guild chat, or other online or mobile methods of chatting in order to solicit trades with others. No trade listing interface exists in-game. Battling Cards may be used in one-on-one fights with other players in a non-real time environment. As such, the player being challenged need not be present online in order to battle. Players who make a battle challenge are considered attackers, while those being challenged are defenders. Attacking players must use their own cards' collective attack in order to defeat the opposing player's collective defense provided by their cards in order to win the battle. Skills and other factors can often influence how a battle goes. Battle winners are given coins as a reward for winning a battle. As well, other rewards such as points can be gained from winning battles, specifically through battle based events like Battle Royales which offer prizes to those with a certain amount of points. Quests Quests in Legend of the Cryptids is much like in other role playing games, with players progressing through a certain storyline and gaining certain benefits as rewards for completion. Participation in quests requires the use of energy, with each action taken requiring a specific amount of energy, depending on how far a player has advanced through a quest. Quests provide coins and Common cards as a basic reward for quest progression and completion. Treasure is often handed our randomly during progression through quests. Additionally, additional attribute points are rewarded for reaching certain stages in a quest. At several points in a quest, boss fights will often appear in which players must use their leading card to defeat the game's boss. Damage is calculated based on the attack and defense of the leading card, and the health and attack power of the opposing boss. Coins, traps, and potions are often given as a reward for defeating a boss. Events Events are similar to quests, though they take place within a limited time frame, with their formats vary depending on the nature of the event. Three event types exist in the form of Battle Royales, Raid Events, Odyssey Events, and the newest event, Heroes Colosseo. Each event requires different kinds of participation, with rewards given out based on player rankings, which themselves are determined based on the rules of each event. Battle Royale Battle Royales require players to participate as part of guilds in guild versus guild battles. Normal battle mechanics apply, though points are awarded for winning, to both individual players as well as their guild. Many guilds assign an attack leader and defense leader, with the attack leader gaining a boost to attack, and the defense leader gaining a boost to defense in battle. Additionally, guilds have special structures called ramparts which help shield players and reduce points earnings for the opposing guild. Ranking is determined based on the number of points accrued, with both player and guild rankings available. Raid event Raid events are similar to regular quests, except that random bosses appear at irregular intervals as players progress. These bosses are different from quest bosses in that an entire front line of cards may participate in battle. Many bosses possess quite a bit of health, and as such many attacks are often required to defeat them. Unlike with quest style bosses, damage to bosses remains even after losing from a single attack attempt. Ranking is determined based on the total accumulated amount of damage dealt to raid bosses. Odyssey event Odyssey events are also similar to quests, with the exception of the inclusion of special items randomly given through progression. These special items are also given out through defeating bosses. Ranking is determined based on how many event specific items are collected. Heroes Colosseo Heroes Colosseo is the first event that brings a real battle feel into the game. Both attack and defense are used, and while being in a guild can be benificial, this event is 100% individual ranking only. It impliments defense power, giving Battle Royale defense leaders something to do with all of their defense points, but it also is not impossible to participate in it if you have little to no defense power. There are quite a few rewards, with different means to reach those rewards, so even if you don't successfully defend, you still have the means to get the rewards. Category:Gameplay